How to get my Sensei's heart?
by NaruGankster
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dengan dosen pembimbingnya memburuk! Segala cara telah pemuda itu lakukan agar Hati dingin Hyuga Hiashi bisa luluh. Dan saat itulah Hyuga Hinata datang, yang ia pikir adalah solusi, tapi malah makin membuat galau hati. / “Sensei, Rambutmu sangat indah!”/ “Maafkan aku yang dulu dan sekarang, Hinata.”/ “hee? Di samping bibir?”/ for : Kazehiro Tatsuya / #NHFD9th / RnR?


**How to get my Sensei's Heart? - NaruGankster**

 **Spesial for : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **Happy Naruhina Fluffy 9th**

"Hiashi-Sensei, apa tidak mau dilihat dulu proposal dan judul miliku? Mungkin kali ini lebih menarik dari sebelumnya?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan cepat mengekori seorang pria paruh baya bertampang dingin.

"Aku sedang tidak ada waktu, Uzumaki-san. Besok saja." Jawab pria bernama Hiashi itu, dengan mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Tapi kemarin sensei bilang hari ini?" Keluh Pemuda itu, pada sang dosen.

Langkah Pria yang dipanggil sensei itu terhenti, menatap dingin pemuda berambut kuning yang ia tahu sering membuat keributan di kelasnya.

"Aku tidak berjanji, aku juga baru ingat ada urusan mendadak hari ini. Lagi pula, seharusnya kemarin kau lebih memikirkan judul skripsi yang akan kau ajukan pada dosen pembimbingmu! Uzumaki san, apa kau pikir tugas akhir ini hanya lelucon?"

Naruto yang mendengarkan, harus menelan air liur nya. Wajah yang biasa konyol itu pucat dan keringat dingin entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi dahinya.

Hyuga Hiashi, memang tak kenal ampun. Berperawakan dingin dengan kata-kata tajam menohok penuh kritik seolah menjadi senjata yang membuat para mahasiswa tak berkutik ketika berhadapan dengannya. Dan Naruto tidak tahu kenapa malah pria itu yang menjadi dosen pembimbingnya.

Bahkan meski mata amethys pria berambut panjang khas tradisi klan itu menatapnya langsung, si pemuda Uzumaki tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang dosen tentang dirinya. "Bu... Bukan begitu, Hiashi-sensei... Aku hanya, "

"Hhhh, Sudah kubilang aku tak punya waktu. Kemarikan proposal mu!" Mendengar kalimat itu, mata biru milik Uzumaki-Naruto berbinar-binar menatap Hiashi.

Dengan bersemangat ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah jilidan yang lumayan tebal dari tas jinijngnya, lalu menyodorkan benda itu pada sang dosen. "Ini... Terima kasih, sen-"

Tanpa basa-basi, pria paruh baya itu segera mengambil proposal milik Naruto. "Kalau begitu, Jaa." Dan berbalik pergi.

"Eh... Sensei, itu tidak dibaca dulu?" Tanya Naruto bingung, mengira sang dosen mau memberikan waktunya hari ini.

"Sudah kubilang hari ini aku tidak ada waktu, ini akan aku simpan dan akan aku periksa saat bisa." Jawab Hiashi tanpa berbalik dan meninggalkan mahasiswanya yang sweat drop setengah hidup.

OooooooooooO

"Gila! Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi!!" Gerutu Naruto dengan nada frustrasi dan mengeluhkan kekesalan pada dua orang temannya.

"Kau konyol juga! Berani sekali mengajukan sembarang judul pada Hyuga Killer itu!" Sambar pemuda bernama Kiba sambil tersenyum mengejek pada temannya.

"Hei! Itu Cuma judul! Yang penting nanti kan bagaimana isinya, bisa saja lebih bagus dari orang lain! Dosen galak itu saja yang terlalu perfeksionis."

"Sudahlah Naruto... Jangan jadi merepotkan begini, mengumpat dan menjelek-jelekan Hyuga-sensei tidak akan mengubah apapun. Nasib judul skripsimu pun tetap ada di tangannya. Berlakulah baik pada dia, jaa." Saran temannya yang lain, Shikamaru. Seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan area atap gedung kampus.

"Apaan sih, Bocah nanas itu? Yang begitu aku juga tahu! Hei tungg-!" Tiba-tiba perkataan Shikamaru yang terakhir terulang-ulang di pikirannya hingga membuat langkah lebar nya terhenti.

"Hoi! Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba Heran, melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Ahaha! Kiba! Si Nanas itu memang jenius!" Seru Naruto tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Kiba, dan dihadiri tatapan bingung dari si pemuda pecinta Anjing.

OooooooooooO

Hiruk-pikuk suara riang para mahasiswa sore itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah di sekitaran kampus Universitas Negeri Konoha. Bagi Hiashi, melihat para Mahasiswa itu menikmati masa mudanya menjadi hiburan sendiri saat sedang menunggu di depan gerbang seperti ini. Menunggu seorang gadis yang beberapa saat lalu mengabarinya dan mengingatkan jika ia ternyata punya janji penting hari ini.

Setalah membalas sapaan para mahasiswa yang menyapanya. Ia Memastikan waktu, Pria paruh baya itu pun melihat jam perak analog yang melingkar di tangannya.

Menghela napas, bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena tak biasanya gadis yang ia tunggu seterlambat ini. Ia sandarkan punggung tuanya pada mobil yang ia parkir, kemudian menengadah menatap langit seraya memikirkan sesosok pemuda yang belakangan ini mengusik hidupnya.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang untuk lebih memikirkan judul yang dia buat! Minato itu, apa sih yang dia ajarkan pada anaknya?" Gumam Hiashi, tanpa sadar menampilkan wajah lunak yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Otou-san, Gomenasai!" Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis yang terengah karena lepas berlari menghentikan lamunannya. "Tadi aku dapat kesempatan waktu untuk bimbingan dengan Kurenai-sensei. Ini waktu yang baik, karena beberapa hari ini dia sering cuti untuk merawat anaknya."

"Hn, Aku mengerti..." Hiashi menatap lembut gadis itu kemudian mengusap puncak kepala berlapis surai yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang sang istri.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Otou-san terlihat lelah.."

"Iie, Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing dengan urusanku di kampus sebelah."

"Mou, Tou-san! Sudah kubilang mengajar di satu kampus saja!" Omel gadis itu, dan hanya di jadikan angin lalu oleh ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, Ayo! Ibu sudah menunggu kita. Neji dan Hanabi akan menyusul kan?"

Gadis bernama Hinata dengan marga Hyuga itu menghela napas. Begitu sulit menembus dinding yang dibangun dari kekeras kepalaan ayahnya. "Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Jangan bercanda! masih banyak mahasiswa yang harus kubimbing."

Hinata mengembungkan pipi, kesal dengan sindiran yang Hiashi tujukan padanya. Mau tidak mau ia mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang memasuki mobil.

"Hinata, Ayo cepat!" Panggil Hiashi yang sudah siap di kursi kemudi.

"Ha'i... " jawab Hinata patuh, seraya memasuki mobil antik itu dan mereka segera pergi meninggalkan area kampus.

OooooooooooO

"HIASHI-SENSEI! OHAYOOO!" Suara seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menggema di sepanjang lorong pagi itu, tepat saat si pemilik nama melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Mata Hiashi menyipit ketika melihat sekelebat orang dengan rambut kuning mencoloknya berlari mendekat. Tak butuh kaca mata untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Hanya helaan napas yang bisa ia lakukan. 'Aku bahkan belum meminum teh pagiku di meja.'

Uzumaki Naruto dengan senyum terbaiknya berdiri ketika sudah di hadapan sang dosen. Semalam ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi mahasiswa yang berkepedulian tinggi di hadapan pria paruh baya itu. Seolah lupa, padahal baru kemarin ia mengumpatkan sifat si kepala keluarga Hyuga yang dingin ini.

"Ohayou, ada apa Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresinya, datar tentu saja.

"Uhm... Etto... Waah! Sepertinya bawaanmu selalu berat, Sensei? Biar ku bantu bawa ke ruanganmu!" Jawab Naruto tidak nyambung, entah bagaimana tatapan dari amethys dingin Hiashi selalu membuatnya sulit berkata-kata.

"Tidak, Aku... " Hiashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata nya, karena mendadak mahasiswa di hadapannya sudah merebut barang-barang yang ia bawa, dan melangkah pergi ke depan. "Haaah, anak ini benar-benar. "

Mau tak mau Hiashi menurut dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Menatap penuh curiga putra Minato itu karena tumben ia mau membantunya.

"Wah, Sensei... Harusnya hari ini kau membawa payung, kata perkiraan cuaca, nanti akan hujan lebat Lho." Ucap pemuda itu begitu menyadari jika tidak ada payung di antara barang-barang Hiashi yang ia bawa.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja..." Hiashi lupa, hari ini bahan-bahan yang ia bawa untuk mengajar cukup banyak. Jika tak di bantu Hinata bersiap semalam, mungkin yang akan ia lupakan lebih penting dari payung. Belum lagi ia sedang tidak membawa mobil karena mobil antik keluaran 70-an itu ia minta Neji membawanya ke bengkel langganan untuk di poles.

"Kalau mau, nanti sepayung denganku sa-"

"Mana mungkin, dasar. " entah gengsi atau malu, rasanya aneh berbagi payung dengan bocah itu. Mempercepat langkah, Hiashi pun mendahului Naruto menuju ruangannya karena tidak mau mendengar ocehan yang lain.

"Ehh, Tapi Hiashi-sensei... Tungguu!"

OooooooooooO

"Haaah," entah sudah keberapa kali helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Hiashi. Hari ini rasanya waktu untuk sendiri lebih sedikit.

Masih kentara di ingatan pria paruh baya itu, ocehan dan segala tawaran bantuan dari si pemuda Uzumaki.

"Sensei, mejamu biar aku bersihkan!",

"Sensei, hari ini aku bawakan ocha dari kampung ibuku, biar aku buatkan!"

"Sensei! Kudengar, kau teman sekelas ayahku dulu?"

"Sensei, mau makan siang apa hari ini?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama, Hiashi-Sensei!"

"Sensei, Rambutmu sangat indah!"

"Sensei!"

"Senseeei!"

"Hiashi-Senseeeeei!"

Tengkuk Hiashi dibuat merinding membayangkannya. Jika begini terus, panggilan sensei padanya bisa menjadi sebuah phobia. "Haaah," Lagi, ia menghela napas.

Mata yang seputarnya mulai berkeriput itu menatap lelaki yang seharian ini mengganggunya. Mahasiswa yang dulu bahkan jarang memperhatikan Hiashi ketika sedang mengajar di kelas, kini sedang serius membaca buku tebal. Entah buku apa yang ia baca, Hiashi tidak terlalu penasaran. Yang membuat pria itu penasaran adalah kenapa Naruto belum mengatakan apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini, meski sebenarnya ia sudah menduga.

"Uzumaki-san... "

Naruto tersentak, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke sang dosen. "Uhm? Iya, ada apa sensei?"

Hiashi menatap jendela besar perpustakaan yang membuat langit sore nan mendung itu terpampang jelas. "Jam perkuliahan sudah hampir habis dan bahkan kau sama sekali tidak punya kelas karena sedang masa-masa skripsi."

Naruto yang tak enak dengan ucapan Hiashi, melirikan mata birunya ke arah lain.

"Jika ini semua mengenai skripsi mu, harus aku katakan semua yang kau lakukan hari ini adalah sia-sia." Ucapan Hiashi begitu tajam dan langsung menohok Naruto di depannya, bahkan suara guntur dan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun seolah menjadi efek dramatis dari perkataan itu.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman nya pada buku yang ia pegang, mata dari gen sang ayah sama sekali tak berani membalas tatap amethys yang kini mengerling tajam. "A... Aku,"

"Aku hargai perbuatan baikmu padaku hari ini. Tapi kau harus tahu, jika kualitas sebuah tugas tidak bisa dinilai dari jilatan mahasiswa pada dosen nya. Jika pun ada yang lulus sebab hal itu, aku yakin si dosen hanya akan membuat sampah di tengah masyarakat."

Shappirenya Naruto membulat sempurna, mau disangkal bagaimana pun perkataan Hiashi tak ada celah. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi mengenai judul skripsi nya yang tak kunjung mendapat persetujuan.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyalahkan dirinya yang dulu karena jarang memperhatikan materi dan hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk mendapatkan nilai.

Naruto berdiri, menciptakan decitan kursi pada lantai. Ia masih tak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang dosen. "Gomenasai... " hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Masih menunduk, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah pergi, meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan yang sudah sepi itu. Namun saat ia baru mengambil beberapa langkah, suara Hiashi menghentikan nya.

"Aku sudah baca proposal yang kau ajukan kemarin..."

Degup jantung Naruto kembali berdegup kencang saat itu juga. Dan ia membiarkan Hiashi melanjutkan.

"Tak ada beda dari judul yang dibahas sebelumnya, masih mainstream. Kau hanya merubah objek penelitianya saja kan?" Hiashi kembali menatap jendela yang kini sudah dipenuhi tetesan Rintik hujan. "Cari judul dan topik lain yang sesuai dengan kemampuanmu."

"Aku mengerti... Aku permisi, Sensei. " Naruto berojigi, seraya melanjutkan langkah untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

OooooooooooO

Langit sore itu seolah tahu, jika ada seseorang yang hatinya semendung awan saat ini. Sepanjang lorong, Uzumaki Naruto tak ada henti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menggerutukan kebodohan yang baru ia lakukan.

Harusnya pemuda itu tahu, sejak awal dosen nya yang bernama Hiashi begitu berbeda dengan dosen lain yang masih bisa ia ajak kompromi. Bisa dikatakan menurut Naruto, Hiashi terlalu lurus sebagai manusia.

"yang lebih penting, bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Hiashi-sensei sekarang? Menatapnya saja, aku sudah malu setengah mati!" Keluh Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut frustrasi.

"A... Ano... " Suara pelan seorang perempuan tiba-tiba menyapa telinga pemuda itu.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis sambil membawa payung, sudah berdiri beberapa meter dengan tatapan bingung. Entah bagaimana gadis itu terasa familiar. "Ia ada apa?"

Gadis itu tersentak begitu melihat siapa pemuda yang ia ajak bicara, terkejut karena masih begitu kentara di ingatannya tentang pemuda itu. "Uhm, etto... Na... Naruto-kun?"

Mata Naruto melebar, sedikit tak menyangka jika gadis itu tahu namanya. Atau memang Naruto juga mengenal gadis ini? Pemuda itu mencoba menajamkan ingatannya. Kembali memperhatikan intens, demi mendapat petunjuk. Yang membuat pipi gadis itu merona malu.

Mata birunya menyipit, menelaah ciri-ciri gadis yang pernah ia kenal. 'Rambut gelap ke ungu-unguan, mata besar dengan netra ungu pucat, dan pipi yang selalu merah... Jangan-jangan!' Naruto membulat kan mata begitu ingat siapa gadis di depannya ini. "Hinata? Kau Hyuga Hinata kan?"

Pipi gadis itu semakin memerah, pemuda yang dari dulu ia sukai sejak di sekolah menengah, masih mengenalnya. "Uhm... Kau masih mengingatku, Naruto-kun."

"Ahaha, agak sulit awalnya. Karena kau dulu selalu menunduk, saat kita berbicara. Tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, tapi tetap cantik kok!"

Pipi Hinata kembali merona sempurna, dipuji cantik oleh orang yang disukai, entah semalam mimpi apa gadis itu. "A... Arigato. "

"Ahh, ngomong-ngomong kau kuliah di mana? Ada urusan apa ke kampus ini?"

"A... Aku sekarang kuliah di Universitas Konoha, dan hari ini aku ingin menjemput ayahku yang mengajar di sini, karena dia lupa membawa payung nya. Apa Naruto-kun tahu di mana ruangannya?"

"Eh, ayahmu? Mengajar?" Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak, sebuah kebetulan serasa akan membunuhnya. "Hyuga Hinata... Hyu... Hyuga Hi... ash-"

"Hinata?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, ketika suara seorang pria yang baru ia kecewakan membelai telinganya. Air liur di kerongkongan bahkan terasa sulit untuk ditelan.

"Otou-san!"

"O.. Otou-sa.." Refleks Naruto mengikuti perkataan Hinata, terlalu kecil suaranya hingga tak ada yang sadar.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang." Hiashi yang semula berada di belakang Naruto, berjalan dengan tenang melewati pemuda itu mendekati sang putri. "Kau bawa payungku kan?"

"Uhm... Aku membawanya, ini!" Jawab Hinata mengangguk seraya menyerahkan sebuah payung hitam ke Hiashi. Kemudian gadis itu kembali menatap Naruto dan ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Naruto-kun?"

"Eh!? Iya, Hinata?" Suara halus Hinata yang memanggilnya menyadarkan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Aku lupa bilang ya... Ini ayahku, Kau pasti mengenalnya kan?" Tanya Hinata, diikuti dengan Hiashi yang kini menatap Naruto.

'SIAPA YANG TAK MENGENAL DIA, HINATA!!?' Batin Naruto berteriak. "Te... Tentu saja, hehe"

"Kau mengenal Uzumaki-san, Hinata?" Kini Hiashi yang penasaran.

"Uhm... Kami dulu satu SMP dan SMA, Tou-san." Jelas Hinata malu, karena bagaimanapun gadis itu belum membicarakan kan Naruto pada siapapun di keluarganya kecuali Hanabi, sang adik.

"Begitu?" mengerti, Hiashi memandang Naruto masih dengan pandangan datar. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Uhm! Kalau Begitu Naruto-kun, ka... kami pulang dulu. Sa... sampai jumpa!"

Naruto memandang Hinata, mengiyakan. "Iya! Hati – Hati di jalan, Hinata... juga Hi... Hiashi-sensei."

Hinata tersenyum, sementara Hiashi tak menjawab apapun dan langsung melengos pergi lebih dulu.

Melihat tatapan tak enak Naruto pada sang ayah membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah terjadi pada dosen dan mahasiswanya tadi. Tapi, melihat Hiashi yang sudah berjalan jauh, gadis itu urungkan keinginan untuk bertanya ada apa, dan kemudian pergi menyusul ayahnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti dengan sempitnya dunia ini.

OooooooooooO

"Ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin!?"

"Ada apa lagi?" Sahut Shikamaru dengan wajah malas. Agak kesal juga waktu tidur siangnya diganggu pemuda jingga ini.

"Itu loh, Shikamaru! Hinata!"

Mata yang sebelumnya setengah terbuka itu kini menampilkan netra hitamnya sempurna. Terlihat si pemuda Nara mulai tertarik dengan pembicaran ini. Terkejut juga, karena sudah cukup lama ia tak mendengar nama gadis yang dulu ia sadari memilik perasaan pada sahabatnya itu. Terlebih yang menyebut nama itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Hyuga Hinata, teman sekelas kita dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Iya!! Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Tahu tidak? Ternyata, selama ini dia adalah anak Hyuga-Sensei!!!"

Shikamaru sweat drop, ingin mendengar hal yang lebih menarik tapi malah ini yang ia dapati. "Aku tidak terkejut sih."

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Naruto heran, karena respon Shikamaru sama sekali berbeda.

"Tidak... Tapi, mengetahui marga Hyuga di nama mereka, siapapun pasti menganggap itu wajar."

"Hyuga kan bukan hanya mereka saja! Kenapa di antara banyak orang bisa Hinata? Pantas saja, setiap Kita sekelas ingin main sepulang sekolah, Hinata jarang sekali ikut! Pasti ayahnya yang galak itu tidak pernah mengizinkan!"

"Hoi... kalau Hiashi-sensei mendengar ini, tidak baik untukmu loh!" Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kini duduk bersandar pada dinding yang merapat bersama ranjang. Pemuda berkuncir itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dan senyum usil sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Lagi pula... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba serius sekali membicarakan gadis itu?"

"Eh?" Naruto termenung, di perjalanan pulang dari kampus menuju rumah Shikamaru tadi, pemuda itu baru sadar jika selama itu ia memikirkan Hyuga Hinata. Pertemuan pertama setelah bertahun-tahun dengan gadis yang kini tumbuh dewasa itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, "Ti... Tidak juga kok.. "

"Pft-" Shikamaru harus menahan tawa ketika melihat Naruto menjadi pemalu begitu, tiba-tiba sepintas ide muncul di otak jenius nya. "Lalu, bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik?"

"Uh? Kesempatan apa?"

"Bukankah saat ini hubunganmu dengan Hiashi-Sensei sedang tidak baik?"

Diingatkan kembali hal itu, membuat mood Naruto buruk tiba-tiba. "Iya, terus kenapa!? Jangan mengejek!"

"Cih, dengarkan aku dulu! Ku dengar Hiashi-sensei begitu protektif pada keluarganya."

Naruto duduk lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru, karena ia penasaran dengan pembicaraan ini. "Uhm, lalu kenapa?"

"Dekati saja gadis itu, mungkin saat tahu kau adalah pria yang baik bagi putrinya , Hiashi-sensei akan luluh." Jelas Shikamaru atas rencananya yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Apa?"

"Tingkat bodohmu sebesar apa sih? Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti! Merepotkan." Shikamaru mengusap jidat lebarnya karena pening dengan temannya itu.

"Hei! Aku hanya berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa?" Suara Naruto terdengar ragu.

"Terserah, pikirkan saja dulu posisimu saat ini. Lagi pula, sepertinya Hinata lumayan baik, tidak ada ruginya bagimu yang jomblo ini untuk jadi pacarnya."

Shikamaru benar, mungkin pertemuannya dengan Hinata adalah solusi yang di berikan takdir untuk masalah yang tengah ia hadapi dengan sang dosen. Naruto pun tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kepala yang masih berpikir keras.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Jaa." Seraya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menahan tawa di kamarnya.

OooooooooO

Entah Ia harus menyesal atau apa. Jika saja Kemarin ia tidak menyarankan apapun, mungkin si pemuda nanas itu tak perlu kerepotan begini. Menyusup ke kempus orang lain benar-benar tak pernah terlintas dalam rencana hidupnya. Kenapa pemuda rambut kuning yang sedang mengintip gerbang Universitas Negeri Konoha ini tega sekali mengambil waktunya untuk tidur siang?

"Hoi! Kau ini kenapa sih!? Masuk saja! Merepotkan." Gerutu Shikamaru tidak sabaran dan berjalan mendahului Naruto untuk masuk ke area kampus terbaik di kota itu.

"Hoi, Shikamaru! Kalau Hiashi-Sensei melihat kita bagaimana?" Omel Naruto.

"Sekarang dia ada kelas di kampus kita. Lagi pula untuk apa takut sih?"

"A... Aku tidak takut! Ayo!"

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara seorang wanita dari belakang, membuat dua sahabat itu berhenti. Mereka pun memutar tubuh masing-masing. Dan reaksi mereka begitu kontras ketika menyadari siapa si pemilik suara.

"Oh, Hinata?" Shikamaru menyapa lebih dulu.

"Shikamaru-kun? Lama tidak bertemu. Maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu dari belakang."

"Tidak masalah, mungkin karena yang kau tahu, Cuma Naruto saja kan?" Sindir Shikamaru membuat pipi si gadis merona.

"Bu... Bukan begitu... "

Shikamaru menatap Naruto di sebelahnya, melihat betapa aneh ekspresi senyum kaku yang ditujukan Si pirang itu. Ia harus bergerak. "kalau begitu Naruto kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan selesaikan urusanku di dalam. Jaa!".

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan kepergian Shikamaru, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terkejut karena pemuda nanas itu meninggalkannya di sini sendiri bersama Hinata. Apa karena ia punya rencana buruk pada si gadis, jadi jantungnya berdegup tak karuan begini.

"Ehem! Hai Hinata... Baru datang? Ada kelas siang ya?"

"A… ah tidak, Hari ini aku hanya akan bertemu dosen pembimbingku."

"Wah, kau juga sedang sibuk tugas akhir rupanya…" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya refleks.

"Naruto-kun juga?"

"Masih dalam tahap pengajuan judul sih, heheh."

"Begitu? Kalau itu Naruto-kun, aku yakin kau akan berhasil." Maksud Hinata untuk menyemangati, tapi gadis itu terlalu malu hingga ia berbicara sambil menunduk.

"U...uhm, Ah! Lalu jam berapa pertemuannya?" sedikit terkejut dapat dukungan dari Hinata, dan perasaannya jadi tak enak begitu mengingat tujuan ia kemari.

"Hmm, tadi aku menghubungi dosennya, dia bilang masih di rumah, mungkin akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi."

"Wah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika selama itu?"

"Mungkin aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan, sambil mengerjakan skripsiku."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ikut ya?"

"Eh? K… kau mau ikut aku?" Hinata mengeratkan buku yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Heheh… boleh kah? Aku bisa mati bosan jika sendirian di tempat yang tidak aku kenal."

Hinata menunduk seraya berpikir, berdua dan berbicara dengan Naruto tentu tak terbayang oleh gadis itu sejak melangkahkan kaki dari rumah tadi. Tapi sudah lama pula ia tak punya kesempatan seperti ini. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Bo... Boleh,"

"Benarkah? Asiik!" Naruto tidak mengira, Akan sesenang ini bisa menemani seorang gadis. Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersamaan ke area dalam kampus. "Kalau begitu, Kita beli makan siang dulu! Aku lapar!"

"Eh... Tapi di perpus tidak boleh bawa makanan."

"Mou, Hinata kaku Sekali, hahaha!"

"Na... Naruto-kun!"

OooooooooooO

Heningnya perpustakaan tak berhasil menjadi pendukung konsentrasi seorang gadis yang tengah membaca buku di meja nya. Degup Jantungnya mungkin bisa saja terdengar dan Keringat dingin mungkin akan mengucur di tengah ruangan bersuhu rendah itu.

Hinata, Harus menahan segala debaran yang di akibatkan tatapan dari sepasang mata biru di depannya. Hinata entah harus bersyukur atau menyesal jika begini.

"Menjadi guru pasti sulit..."

Hinata menggeleng, ia melepas konsentrasi dari layar laptopnya. "Semua pasti ada susah senangnya, Naruto-kun. Jika kau sudah menyukai pilihanmu, apapun itu pasti akan kau hadapi. Bukankah itu yang kau rasakan saat ini di jurusanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum, ada sedikit sesak dan Iri di hati pemuda itu saat melihat Hinata. Gadis yang terlihat rapuh ini, sama sekali terlihat tak banyak mengeluh pada tugas akhirnya. Bahkan ia sudah di tahap revisi skripsi. Sementara Naruto judul saja masih kebingungan mencarinya.

"Haaah, aku payah!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak surai kuningnya frustrasi.

"Apa?"

"ah, tidak! Hinata Pasti benar-benar sibuk ya saat ini?" Naruto menegakan tubuhnya. Melihat Hinata yang menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya. "Bagaimana dengan Akhir pekan? "

"Eh? Tidak juga... Mungkin aku akan ke toko buku saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, setelah dari toko buku ayo kita pergi!?"

"Hee?"

OooooooooooO

"Hwaaa! Nee-sama serius?" Celetuk seorang gadis SMA yang tak bisa mengendalikan rasa senangnya atas kabar yang diberikan sang kakak.

Hinata mengangguk, wajah khawatir nya kentara begitu melihat reaksi sang adik yang terlewat girang. Gadis itu takut jika suara Hanabi malah membuat semua penghuni rumah tahu. "Ha... Hanabi! Jangan ribut!"

"Hehehe, Gomen! Tapi Nee-Sama, itu berarti Naruto-san itu mengajakmu berkencan!"

"Bu... Bukan begitu! Ka... Kami hanya akan jalan-jalan setelah dari toko buku. " Pipi pucat Hinata kini sudah memerah bak kepiting yang direbus.

"Di akhir pekan bukan! Nee-sama, laki-laki dan seorang gadis yang jalan-jalan di akhir pekan, itu berarti mereka sedang kencan!" Hanabi sedikit jengah dengan kerendahan diri yang di milik kakak perempuannya ini.

"Ta... Tapi, Naruto-kun tidak mungkin... " Hinata menunduk ragu.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin!?"

Hinata mendongak, menatap sang adik yang terlihat kesal menghadapi dirinya. "Selama di sekolah menengah, Naruto-kun tidak pernah melihat diriku. Dia baik padaku seperti baik pada semua orang." Amethys nya menerawang, mengembalikan ingatan beberapa tahun lalu saat ia dan Naruto masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Yah, mungkin itu salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatku menyukainya."

"Hinata-Nee-sama, bagaimana kau tahu perasaannya? Berbicara dengannya saja kau hampir pingsan." Hanabi melipat tangan di dada. Ikut mengingat bagaimana lucunya Hinata yang pulang sekolah dengan keadaan muka memerah dan hampir tumbang di halaman rumah, karena baru saja satu gerbong kereta dengan pemuda itu.

"I... Itu kan dulu!"

"Bisa saja bertemu lagi denganmu setelah sekian lama, perasaan Naruto-san jadi berubah."

Hinata jadi memikirkan perkataan itu, apa benar Naruto jadi tertarik padanya? Entah akan sebahagia apa dirinya. Tapi apa perkataan Hanabi bisa dipercaya?

"Apa? Jangan percaya padaku! Percayalah dengan dirimu sendiri! Sudah jangan banyak berpikir, ayo kita cari baju yang cocok untuk kau pakai nanti!" Dorong Hanabi menyemangati, dia tidak akan membuat sang kakak melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"E... Eh, Tapi... "

OooooooooooO

Hari cerah di akhir pekan begitu cocok di gunakan untuk jalan-jalan. Hinata harus bersyukur perkiraan cuaca mengatakan jika hari ini cerah berawan. Agak kerepotan juga ia jika hujan turun saat mengenakan pakaian seperti ini.

Tiada henti gadis itu menatap jendela etalase toko di pinggir trotoar yang memantul kan bayanganya bak cermin. Memastikan jika pakaian yang direkomendasikan Hanabi tidak berlebihan.

Kini langkah Hinata sudah sampai Di depan toko buku tempat biasa para mahasiswa mencari bahan, karena memang ini yang terdekat dengan kampus, ditambah buku yang disuguhkan bukan hanya cetakan baru.

Sebelumnya mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di depan stasiun, tapi semalam Naruto mengabarkan harus ada yang diurus dulu dan tempat pertemuan terpaksa diubah di toko buku ini.

Tidak masalah bagi Hinata, toh memang tujuan awalnya ia ingin mengunjungi toko ini.

Hinata membuka binder lima lubang miliknya dan melihat catatan berupa buku apa saja yang di minta Kurenai-sensei, dosen pembimbingnya.

"Yosh! Tinggal satu buku lagi." Hinata tersenyum lega melihat keranjangnya sudah terisi dua buku pesanan sang dosen.

Gadis itu kembali mengelilingi beberapa rak di sana. Berusaha mencari eksistensi buku terakhir.

Begitu matanya melewati barisan rak yang terpancar dinding, mata bulan gadis itu menangkap sebaris buku dengan sampul hijau.

"Eh?" Tersadar, Hinata pastikan kembali judul yang tertera di buku itu dengan Catatan nya. "Yatta, benar yang itu!"

Dengan senyuman lega, Hinata mendekat ke rak tempat buku itu terpasang.

Tapi senyumannya kembali lenyap begitu sadar jika barisan bukunya berada di tingkat rak yang lumayan tinggi.

Tak mau menyerah Hinata jinjitkan kakinya untuk menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi tak bisa, bahkan dengan lengan kurusnya yang ikut meraih, buku itu sama sekali tak bergeser.

"Ukh! Hi... Hinata, Ha... Harus... Nya kau ba... Uhh... Banyak olahraga ahh!" Hinata terengah dan berbicara dengan diri sendiri, kembali berdiri normal dan hanya menatap kesal buku yang sama sekali tak bisa ia raih.

Mencari orang ke sekeliling pun tidak berguna, karena dialah pelanggan pertama pagi itu. Tak enak pula meminta pemilik toko karena ia sudah tua. Lagi pula tinggi buku itu berada juga tak perlu menggunakan tangga atau apapun.

Hinata tak bisa menyerah begitu saja, tubuhnya makin merapat ke rak buku seraya tetap berjinjit dengan tangan terus coba menggapai. Hingga gadis itu tersentak saat sebuah tangan muncul dari belakang tepat di samping wajanya dan satu tangan lagi ikut menggapai buku itu.

Baiklah, Hinata merasa terkurung sekarang. Tapi siapa yang sedang mengurungnya? Dengan segala keberanian ia memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya demi mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. "A.. Ano, eh?"

"Hinata... Ini bukumu,"

Kelopak mata gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali, disusul dengan degupan jantung yang tiba-tiba tak ingin berkompromi begitu melihat si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah pria yang ia tunggu. "Na... Naruto-kun... "

Naruto tersenyum, melihat gadis itu dari dekat membuatnya semakin menyadari pesona yang telah ia lewatkan selama bertahun-tahun satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Entah bagaimana, pemuda itu semakin ingin tahu segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya. "Hmm, ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum, tentu saja! Hinata tahu Naruto adalah orang paling sering senyum di sekolah, entah apapun yang sedang pemuda itu hadapi. Tapi kali ini ia harus berpikir, rasanya tidak tepat melihat senyuman itu saat ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"A... Arigatou..." ucapnya menunduk malu sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Naruto.

Senyum Naruto makin melebar karena kembali melihat bagaimana gugup malunya Hinata saat berbicara. Tanpa tahu, jika itu terjadi hanya karena dirinya.

"Um! Kalau butuh bantuan, minta tolong saja."

"Ha.. Ha'i, kupikir bisa melakukannya sendiri tadi."

"kalau begitu, masih ada yang ingin kau beli?

Hinata menggeleng, "Ka... Kalau begitu aku bayar ini dulu di kasir. Setelah itu, ki...kita bisa pe... Pergi..."

Gawat! Naruto tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya, ekspresi gadis di depannya ini begitu manis dan lucu. Naruto tak pernah bosan memperhatikan barang sedetik pun. "Pergi untuk apa? " Mungkin Pemuda itu ingin menggodanya sedikit.

"Eh... Etto... A... Ano... " Hinata masih belum berani menganggap pertemuan di akhir pekan ini sebagai kencan. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan? Kalau soal romansa entah bagaimana kepercayaan diri gadis itu nol besar.

"Hmm?" Naruto menunggu, sedikit mendebarkan juga jika Hinata mengakui dan bilang sendiri mereka akan berkencan.

"e... Etto, Ja... Jalan-jalan... Mungkin?"

"Pfft... Mungkin?" Sedikit sesak rasanya Hinata tak mengatakan ini kencan, tapi yah... Apa yang bisa pemuda itu harapkan?

"A... Ah, Aku bayar ini dulu yah! Nanti kita kesiangan." Ucap Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena memperhatikan gadis yang sudah menghilang di balik rak-rak etalase buku itu.

OooooooooooO

Selepas dari toko buku Naruto sempat bingung kemana dia akan mengajak Hinata. Pribadi mereka berbeda, pasti akan banyak hal yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang mereka gemari. Tapi sepertinya ia harus tepis jauh jauh pikiran itu. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia lihat wajah terpaksa dari gadis itu ketika ia mengiyakan sarannya menonton film bergenre aksi. Kerena yang pemuda itu tahu, kebanyakan perempuan seumur Hinata suka film drama yang penuh dengan roman picisan.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Jika ada film lain yang ingin kau lihat, kita beli tiket lain saja." Saran Naruto pada Hinata. Jika Hinata tidak nyaman dengannya bagaimana nasib skripsi nya?

Hinata tersenyum, "Tak apa... Aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak film, jadi mungkin akan sulit memilih yang bagus. A... Aku percaya pilihanmu."

Pemuda itu terpaku. Hinata percaya padanya? Meski hanya dalam konteks film, entah kenapa terasa seperti menohok nya langsung. Mengingatkan kembali akan niatnya semula yang hanya ingin membangun kembali hubungan buruk dengan dosen nya yang juga ayah dari gadis itu, demi skripsinya."Percaya ya?" Gumam Naruto

"Eh, apa?"

"Perhatian-perhatian, teater sepuluh sudah di buka.. " Suara operator yang memanggil para pengunjung tiba-tiba terdengar, memberitahukan jika salah satu teater sudah bisa dimasuki. Hal itu tentu membuat para calon penonton bergumuruh.

"Naruto-kun! Teater film ini yang itu kan?"

Pikiran Naruto yang sempat kemana-mana tersadar kerena panggilan gadis itu. "Eh? Apa"

Entah karena situasi yang sedang ribut atau apa. Hinata yang panik tiba-tiba berani meraih dan menarik ujung lengan jaket denim yang Naruto kenangan. "Filmnya Naruto-kun! Ayo!" dan menariknya ringan menuju teater tempat filmnya diputar.

Naruto terkejut tentu saja, melihat dari belakang Hinata yang berlari kecil sambil menarik lengan jaketnya. Tersenyumlah pemuda itu, menyadari jika Hinata bisa semenggemaskan ini.

OooooooooooO

"Bagaimana Filmnya? Bagus bukan?"

"Uhm! Aku tidak menyangka si tokoh utama lebih memilih tidak ikut teman-temannya naik perahu dan tinggal di pulau itu." Jawab Hinata panjang lebar menjelaskan bagian menarik dari film yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang. Selepas keluar dari bioskop, Naruto merasa mereka sudah tidak secanggung awal pertemuan tadi. Senang melihat Hinata banyak bicara, karena yang Naruto tahu Hinata adalah gadis paling pendiam yang ada di Hidupnya.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangkan bagian itu." Naruto tersenyum hingga mata birunya menyipit, tepat saat Hinata sedang menatapnya lurus. Dan spontan rona merah Hinggap di pipi gadis itu membuatnya menunduk malu. "senang jika kau juga menyukai filmnya."

"Uhm, sudah lama aku tidak bersantai seperti ini" Hinata berani kan kembali menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memajukan tubuhnya ke meja dengan tangan yang tegak menumpu dagu dan asik memandang kagum wajah manis Hinata.

"Uhm... " Hinata mengalihkan matanya pada jus yang sedang ia aduk asal dengan sedotan. "Aku tidak sepintar Kakakku, butuh banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan sekolah dari pada dia. Belum lagi harapan ayah yang tinggi pada anaknya dalam hal pendidikan. Hingga aku lupa berapa banyak waktu bersantai yang aku abaikan."

Masih di posisi yang sama, Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan sendu. Ia akhirnya mengerti, alasan dari saat sekolah menengah dulu Hinata jarang ikut serta jika teman-teman di kelas mengadakan acara atau main setelah sekolah berakhir. Sang ayah yang berlatar orang pendidikan, pasti ingin melihat anak-anaknya unggul dalam hal itu.

Naruto menurunkan tangan kirinya dari dagu dan tiba-tiba meraih tangan Hinata yang tergeletak di atas meja sambil menggenggamnya. "Hinata, setidaknya yang kau lakukan bukan hal sia-sia."

Hinata terkejut tentu saja, tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Naruto, tidak ada dalam ekspektasi nya. Jadi salahkah jika hati gadis itu belum siap? "Na... Naruto-kun... " Tubuh yang semula tegak karena panik, mulai rileks saat Naruto mengusap-ngusap punggung tangan Hinata dengan ibu jari.

Hening, mereka saling bersitatap tanpa sadar kalau hati mereka sedang menggebu.

"Permisi, ini kentang gorengnya. Maaf menunggu lama." Mereka tersentak. Suasana yang semula penuh dengan hanyutan perasaan kini tergantikan dengan kecanggungan. Naruto bahkan melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"A… Ah, I.. iya terima kasih." Ucap Naruto pada pramusaji yang datang dengan nampan di tangannya.

Selepas pramusaji itu pergi mereka tetap bertahan dalam keheningan yang canggung. Jika Hinata berpikir tentangan genggaman tangan Naruto padanya, sementara Naruto sedang merutuki kejadian tadi, pemuda itu berpikir jika suasana yang baru saja terjadi merupakan momen yang tepat untuk meminta Hinata menjadi pacarnya.

Benar mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. 'Yosh!' soraknya dalam hati. "Hina-"

"Naruto-kun!"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti, sedikit terkejut karena Hinata malah memulai pembicaraan saat ia ingin melakukan rencananya. "Iya, ada apa Hinata?"

Bukannya melihat lawan bicara, gadis itu terus memilih menundukan wajah.

Manis, itu yang di pikirkan Naruto, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terpesona.

"A… Aku, suka…"

Naruto terdiam, ingin tahu kelanjutannya, meski entah bagaimana jantungnya malah jadi berdegup kencang.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Dan mata birunya membola seketika.

OooooooooooO

Langit sudah menjingga, suara kicauan gagak yang terbang mencari dahan pohon mulai terdengar. Terlihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berjalan bersamaan namun sedari tadi hanya diliputi keheningan.

Siapa pun yang melihat pasti beranggap sama, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan ini. Tapi yah, memang itulah kenyataannya. Setidaknya itu bermulai beberapa jam lalu.

Masih tidak percaya di pikiran si gadis, bagaimana ia bisa mendapat keberanian seperti itu? Keberanian menyatakan perasaannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pendam pada Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingnya, kekasihnya.

Sementara si pemuda bernama Naruto itu, masih berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuga Hinata, gadis di sampingnya ini bisa menyukainya sekian lama? Dan bahkan tanpa pemuda itu tahu? Naruto tak bisa memunafikan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, saat gadis itu menyatakan cinta. Naruto bahagia, tentu saja! Artinya dia mulai menyukai gadis itu kan dan dengan mudah ia bisa melakukan rencananya? Tapi kenapa rasa bersalah malah ikut menyertai?

"Na… Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Hinata yang semula ikut sibuk dengan pikirannya, mulai khawatir dengan pemuda yang biasanya berisik itu.

"Eh, Apa?" Naruto tersentak dan berhenti melangkah, diikuti Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata Naruto, dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mungkin terlalu mendadak bagi Naruto untuk mendengar pernyataan cintanya. "A… apa yang sedang, Naruto-kun pikirkan?"

Naruto membalas tatap amethyst di depannya. Semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat ketulusan di sana. Tak ingin membuat Hinata khawatir, pemuda itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalan. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo!"

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto, kekhawatiran masih jelas kentara di sana. Tapi jika Naruto tak ingin mengatakannya, gadis itu tak ingin memaksa.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, sambil terus melangkah. Membuat gadis di sampingnya menoleh terkejut tapi langsung disusul senyuman lembut.

Masih dengan rentan langkah yang sama, mata Hinata melihat ke bawah. Menatap tangan Naruto yang menggantung di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Meski malu setengah mati, ia beranikan diri meraih tangan berlapis kulit tan itu. Menggenggamnya dengan perasaan seolah sangat berharga.

Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, namun pemuda itu tidak membencinya. Merasakan lembut tangan Hinata yang menggenggamnya, memunculkan perasaan geli dan sesak di hati Naruto.

"A... Apa itu perlu alasan?"

"A... Apa?"

"Kenyataan kalau aku menyukai Naruto-kun, apa kau butuh alasan itu?" Hinata balik bertanya, menunduk ke depan tanpa menatap shappire di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak ada alasannya?" bingung, Naruto berpikir apa sungguh ada cinta tanpa alasan seperti di drama mingguan yang ditonton ibunya tiap selasa?

Gadis itu menggeleng masih menatap ke depan, senyuman dan rona merah juga masih bertahan di wajahnya.

"Terlalu banyak... Terlalu banyak alasan yang membuatku menyukaimu." Wajah Hinata terangkat, lalu menoleh ke samping menatap Naruto penuh kekaguman. "Kalau aku sebutkan, sore ini bisa sampai berganti fajar."

Naruto tersenyum, sesak di dadanya kembali muncul. Hinata sudah begitu lama menyimpan perasaan yang dalam itu untuknya, dan dengan bodohnya ia abaikan begitu saja. Bahkan hingga sekarang, Meski pemuda itu membalasnya tapi tetap saja, Sejak awal niat mendekati Hinata, hanya karena sang dosen yang menjadi ayah gadis itu. Dan Naruto tidak tahu jika akan menjadi serumit ini. Pantaskah Hinata yang tulus bersama lelaki sepertinya?

"Hinata?"

Naruto membeku, mendengar suara serak yang dingin milik Hyuga Hiashi yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Naruto baru menyadari jika mereka sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan keluarga Hyuga.

Hinata menoleh untuk menyapa sang ayah, diikuti Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Otou-san?"

Hiashi menatap dua orang di depannya bergilir, sedikit terkejut karena yang ada di samping sang putri adalah mahasiswa yang belakangan membuat kepalanya pening.

Sementara Naruto, bulu kuduk terasa berdiri saat amethys dari pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Selamat So... Sore, Hiashi-sensei."

Hinata menoleh ke arah sang kekasih, saat merasakan tangan Naruto yang masih bertaut dengannya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Gadis itu jadi khawatir, apa Naruto tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini?

"Hn, Uzumaki-san... jika kau punya banyak waktu luang, bukankah sebaiknya kau mencari tahu lagi judul untuk skripsimu?"

Telak, sindiran Hyuga Hiashi sungguh menohok nya. Tapi entah kenapa bukan itu yang Naruto takutkan. Apa Hiashi curiga atau tahu jika ia mendekati putrinya, untuk kepentingan tugas? Kalau benar begitu, Hinata pasti akan tahu cepat atau lambat dan Naruto tak menginginkannya.

"Otou-san... Bu... Bukan begitu!" Hinata tidak enak dengan ucapan sang ayah pada Naruto. Ia takut setelah ini, Pemuda itu akan segan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Hiashi beralih menatap putrinya, kemudian menatap ke bawah. Memastikan jika kedua tangan yang bertaut benar milik sang putri dan si Uzumaki. Tak ada komentar di sana, sepasang kekasih itu sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si pria paruh baya.

Menutup mata sekejap dan disusul dengan helaan napas ringan, Hiashi melengos pergi melewati mereka berdua, menuju pintu gerbang bergaya tradisional milik keluarga Hinata yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakang pasangan itu.

"Cepatlah masuk, sudah gelap." Ucapan terakhir Hiashi, sebelum menghilang di balik gerbang besar berbahan kayu.

Suasana kembali hening, Naruto yang memikirkan seluruh hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan Hinata yang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini setelah di tegur ayahnya.

"Maaf... "

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata yang lagi-lagi memecah kecanggungan. "U... Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan perkataan ayahku tadi, meski bernada sinis sebenarnya itu tanda ia peduli." Hinata menjelaskan sehati-hati mungkin, tidak ingin membuat perasaan Naruto semakin buruk.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata mendongak menatapnya. "Jangan Khawatir! Omelan ayahmu sudah biasa aku dengar. Lagi pula dia benar... Aku harusnya lebih memikirkan skripsiku. Tapi medengar perasaanmu hari ini jauh lebih penting, Hinata."

Amethys itu membulat, tidak perduli itu gombal atau omong kosong. Jantung Hinata tetap berdetak kencang dibuatnya. "Na... Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum gemas melihat reaksi gadisnya, tidak peduli jika ia baru saja menyadari perasaannya pada gadis itu. Yang jelas kini pemuda itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata. "Masuklah, aku bisa dimarahi sensei lagi kalau lama menahan mu." Titah Naruto lembut, seraya mengusap kepala berlapis rambut gelap Hinata.

"Na... Naruto-kun mampirlah! Adikku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Ajak Hinata antusias.

Naruto terdiam, terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mengiyakan, karena mungkin ini adalah kesempatan bagus demi memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hiashi. Tapi mana mungkin setelah kejadian hari ini, ia berani memanfaatkan ketulusan Hinata? Mungkin ada cara lain.

"Mungkin lain kali yah, suasananya sedang tidak tepat." Naruto mengusap-usap pipi yang penuh rona merah milik Hinata.

"Ba... Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masuk." Hinata melangkah mundur membuat tautan tangan mereka hampir terlepas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto malah makin menggenggam erat tangannya, membuat gadis itu menatap bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku... " Naruto tersenyum tulus dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku yang dulu dan sekarang, Hinata."

OooooooooooO

"Wahaha, Merepotkan! Jadi kemungkinan besar, Hiashi-sensei tahu jika kau dan putrinya berpacaran?" Tanya suara dari seberang telepon itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Haaah, tentu saja! Habis sayang sekali melepas jari-jemari yang mungil itu, heheh." Memikirkannya, Naruto jadi Merona malu sendiri. Ia bahkan terkikik sambil tetap memegang ponsel dengan tangan kanannya di samping telinga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu?"

Naruto terdiam, padahal ia baru saja melupakan segala problema kampusnya, tapi ia si lawan bicara di telponnya ini malah mengingatkan lagi. "Entahlah, aku tidak tega memanfaatkan perasaan tulus Hinata yang sudah berlangsung selama kita sekolah."

"Hoo, Jadi dia juga sudah mengatakannya?"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu Nanas? Jadi, selama ini kau sudah tahu Hinata menyukaiku?

"Cih, Kau saja yang terlalu tidak peka."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku!?" Naruto kesal karena ia terlalu bodoh selama ini. Shikamaru yang cuek dengan orang lain saja sadar, kenapa ia tidak?

"Merepotkan, aku tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. " Shikamaru menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, heran dengan Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana, dengan skripsimu?"

"Ke... Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu sih!"

"Aku kan hanya tanya! Kau bilang tidak tega memanfaatkan ketulusan Hinata. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hiashi-sensei? Hubunganmu dengan Hiashi-sensei kan sedang buruk. "

"Iya aku tahu! Sudahlah, aku tutup! Jaa."

Panggilan berakhir, Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan meletakannya di meja belajar. Ia pikir berbicara dengan Shikamaru bisa ia bisa berbagi cerita hari ini. Tapi nyatanya malah membuat mood Naruto buruk.

Menyadarkan punggung ke kursi, Naruto termenung menatap layar Laptop yang menampilkan dekstop. Apa benar memanfaatkan Hinata adalah satu-satunya jalan? "AKKH, MANA BISA!!"

"NARUTO JANGAN BERISIK!" Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar, sebagai reaksi dari teriakannya barusan.

"I.. IYA BU!" Naruto sempat merinding mendengar suara sang ibu yang bernada begitu kencang, "Hhhh, Apa yang harus aku lakukan!!?" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut frustrasi.

Trinng*

Suara dering singkat beserta getaran sebagai tanda pesan masuk menghentikan gerakan frustrasi Naruto. Dengan asal, Naruto meraih ponsel nya dan membuka pesan itu.

 _ **To : You**_

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **"Kudengar, lusa Otou-san ada Full time di kampusku. Kalau ingin menemuinya beri tahu saja, biar nanti aku kabarkan untukmu agar kalian bisa bertemu.**_

 _ **Berjuanglah! Aku selalu mendukungmu!"**_

Seketika wajah yang penuh tekukan itu, kini berubah menjadi wajah sumringah. Naruto tidak pernah tahu, bahwa mendapatkan pesan dukungan dari kekasih bisa sebahagia ini.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berjuang!" Seru nya pada diri sendiri dan kembali menghadap komputer untuk melanjutkan proposal nya.

OooooooooooO

 _ **"Naruto-kun, Setelah jam makan siang, Tou-san akan ada di kantornya. Aku sudah bilang kau ingin menemuinya,"**_

Itulah pesan dari Hinata pagi ini yang membuat pemuda itu harus berlari-lari sepanjang lorong kampus orang lain. Salahnya juga yang baru membaca pesan itu saat matahari sudah meninggi. Rasa lelah masih terasa akibat bergadang semalaman, demi mengerjakan tahap awal dari skripsi itu.

Langkah kaki nya memelan saat pintu ruang dosen yang ditunjukan orang-orang sekitar mulai dekat. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya, menghela napas agar tenang dan melangkah masuk.

"Permisi!" Seru nya dengan nada biasa dan sopan, mata biru itu melihat sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan meja bersekat tinggi milik para dosen.

"iya, ada perlu apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang kebetulan ingin keluar menuju pintu.

"Ah, A... Aku ada perlu dengan, Hyuga-sensei."

Wanita itu mempersilahkan, mengarahkan Naruto ke meja yang diberi sekat tinggi dengan ber name tag Hyuga Hiashi.

Naruto mengetuk sekat yang menjadi pemisah meja itu. "Per... Permisi, Hyuga sensei?"

Hiashi yang sedang menulis sesuatu menghentikan kegiatannya. Melepas kaca mata tanpa bingkai dari matanya, dan kembali memakai lagi saat tahu siapa itu. "Hn, Letakan saja di meja." Ucap Hiashi seraya melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Ha'i!" Naruto mendekat ke arah meja untuk meletakan proposal nya di sana. "Ka... Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Naruto sambil berojigi, sebelum badannya berbalik sempurna, suara sang dosen menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pasti lebih mudah ya, jika dekat dengan anak dari dosen pembimbingmu."

Naruto terdiam, ia tahu Hiashi sedang membicarakan dirinya. Tapi sindiran itu ingin ia perjelas. "Apa maksud anda?"

Hiashi kembali melepas kaca matanya dan membalas tatapan pemuda itu dingin. "Tidak bertemu sebagai teman sekelas selama bertahun-tahun, dan saat bertemu lagi, dalam waktu singkat saja sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalian ajaib sekali bukan?"

Pikiran Naruto kemana-mana, tangan pemuda itu mengepal kuat. "Apa maksud anda bicara begi-"

"Aku sangat yakin kau mengerti maksudku, Uzumaki-san?" Potong Hiashi, kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada, masih memandang sang mahasiswanya tajam. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau akan lakukan, tapi jangan sekalipun mempermainkan perasaan putriku untuk kepentingan pribadimu."

Mata Hiashi membola begitu melihat reaksi Naruto yang terciduk olehnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan.

"Aku tahu... Tidak perlu khawatir, sensei. Awalnya aku memang merencanakan itu... " Naruto memberi jeda, membuat Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi, melihat Hinata begitu tulus padaku dari dulu. mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya. Paling aku hanya meminta bantuannya untuk dapat kabarmu, hehe."

"Huh, kau pikir aku bisa percaya begitu saja?"

Naruto semakin memperlebar senyumannya. "Aku tidak meminta sensei untuk percaya padaku, asal Hinata percaya itu sudah cukup."

"..." Hiashi makin mengerutkan keningnya. Pemuda di depannya tak punya celah untuk di balas lagi.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi." Naruro berojigi lagi, lalu kembali berdiri tegap. "Anda tak usah khawatir, percayakan Hinata padaku... Otou-san." Tutupnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hiashi di belakang mejanya yang membatu mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto.

Bolehkah pria paruh baya itu mengakui, ia geli mendengarnya?

OooooooooooO

"Huaaaa! Bagaimana ini!?" Tanya seorang pemuda pada diri sendiri penuh frustasi tidak perduli jika kini ia ada di pinggir jalan menunggu seseorang.

Masih kentara di ingatan pemuda itu seminggu lalu, bagaimana ia dengan berani berbicara penuh percaya diri di depan dosen pembimbing. Meski akhirnya Pemuda uzumaki itu malu setengah mati, tapi ia meyakini bahwa itu adalah kata-kata yang tulus.

Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan dosennya akan membaik setelah ini? Atau jadi lebih buruk? Astaga, apa ia harus menunda kelulusannya?

"Naruto-kun, Maaf menunggu lama!" Suara halus dengan napas terengah dari seorang perempuan menyapa telinganya.

Naruto menoleh, pikiran rumitnya mendadak hilang saat melihat pesona Hinata yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. "Haaah, Tenshin… "

"Eh? Apa Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Ah bukan apa-apa, heheh." Naruto menggaruk-menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Tumben kau terlambat Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Ah iya! Tadi saat ingin berangkat, Tousan memanggilku..." Hinata memberi jeda, senyuman manis nan bahagia tak lepas dari wajanya. "Dan dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu, kalau judul untuk skripsimu sudah di acc, selamat Naruto-kun!"

"A… apa!? Ka… kau serius!" Naruto, terkejut hampir tidak percaya di buatnya,

"Umh! Kau sekarang bisa mengerjakan skripsimu, kalau butuh bantuan, katakan saja pada- Ahh!"

"Hinata!!!"

Gadis itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat sembil kemudian mengangkatnya seraya sedikit berputar-putar senang. Hinata lalu tersenyum melihat bagaimana menariknya reaksi bahagia yang ditunjukan sang kekasih.

"Aku senang sekali, Terima kasih Hinata!" Ucap Naruto, meraka masih dalam posisi menggendong. Membuat Naruto harus mendongak ke atas saat berbicara.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, tangan yang semula berpegangan padah bahu lebar Naruto terangkat menyentuh pipi bergaris kembar milik pemuda itu lalu mengusap-usapnya lembut. "Kenapa berterima kasih padaku? Itu semua karena usahamu sendiri."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, matanya masih menatap Hinata yang berada di atasnya. "Berkatmu, aku berusaha lebih keras! Kau lebih dari pantas mendapatkan terima kasih ini Hinata!"

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti, matanya masih menatap lurus mata Naruto yang ada di bawah. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia tundukan kepalanya lebih dalam, dan dengan lembut juga ia arahkan wajah Naruto agar lebih mendongak lagi.

Wajah mereka terus mendekat hingga berakhir dengan bibir Hinata yang menyentuh pipi bagian kanan tepat di samping bibir Naruto. Gadis itu mengecup lembut lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi memberi jarak yang tak berarti, tanpa melepas pandangan pada shappire di sana. Lalu berkata. "Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun."

Mata Naruto juga tak bisa melepaskan diri dari teduhnya tatapan Hinata yang begitu dekat. Belum lagi sentuhan lembut dari bibir berwarna segar itu pada kulit wajahnya yang ia sayangkan hanya sebentar. Naruto tersenyum gemas, ingin tahu berapa banyak keberanian yang di ambil sang gadis untuk melakukan ini hingga membuat pipinya hampir merona sempurna.

"hee? Di samping bibir?"

Hinata melebarkan mata, karena reaksi Naruto malah begitu. Ia kembali angkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi kikuk."Me…memangnya kenapa?"

Tak menjawab apapun, pemuda itu malah menatap dengan tatapan menggoda membuat gadis di gendongannya tak berani menatap. Dengan gerakan kaku, Hinata meronta kecil dan terpaksa membuat Naruto menurunkan Hinata.

"Kenapa, kok turun?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada usil.

"Ba…banyak orang, aku malu." Jawab Hinata tanpa menatap sang kekasih.

"Hee... Tapi tadi kau meciumku, kok tidak malu?"

"He… Hentikan, Naruto-kun!" Hinata berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Kenapa? Ayo lakukan lagi, aku mau dicium Hinata lagi!" Ekspresi gemas benar-benar terlihat dari wajah tampannya.

"Mou! Sudah ah, hentikan!" Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, belum lagi perilaku Naruto yang jadi senang menggodanya. Gadis itu pun memilih pergi duluan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Hei, Mau kemana!? Ayo cium aku dulu sebelum aku mengerjakan skripsiku Hinata! Hei, Hinata sayang tunggu, ahahah!" Naruto terus mengikuti sang kekasih yang berjalan dengan rasa malu di depannya.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu jika ia pernah mengabaikan perasaan gadis itu. Dan Naruto akan membayar hal itu di masa sekarang dan di masa depan. Meski itu berarti harus menggoda Hinata Seharian.

Kasihan.

OooooooooooO

-Omake-

"Hinata…" Panggil Hiashi pada Hinata yang sedang memakai sepatu di dekan rumah. "Kau mau bertemu, Bocah Uzumaki itu kan?"

Hinata Mengangguk kaku, ayahnya memang sangat _to the point_. "Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Katakan padanya, kalau aku sudah meloloskan ajuan judul untuk skripsinya."

Hinata, terbelalak senang. Tidak menyangka sang ayah akan memberikan kabar baik ini. "Kalau begitu, biar aku bilang pada Naruto-kun untuk menemuimu!"

"Ahh, Tidak! Tidak!" Gerakan Hinata pada ponselnya terhenti. Menatap lagi sang ayah dengan pandangan dingin. "Sudahlah, pergi saja. Biar kau saja yang sampaikan. A… aku sibuk." Lanjut Hiashi, lalu pergi masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan di tempatnya.

Hiashi memandang lurus ke lorong rumahnya, pikiran pria itu tertuju pada pemuda yang belakang ini membuat bulunya meremang merinding.

"Otou-san katanya? Hiiii..." Ucap Hiashi, menampilkan ekspresi geli yang jarang pria itu tampilkan.

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama - tama, aku mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf sama pemilik request atas cerita ini... Kesibukan di RL sempat membuatku bingung mau kemana cerita ini di bawa. Ditambah waktu nulis yang tiba-tiba jadi sedikit.. Tapi jadilah crita ini di detik terakhir heheheh...**

 **Juga mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak sesuai karena aku belum pernah jadi mahasiswa, mungkin itu salah satu faktor terhambatnya cerita ini.**

 **Dan tidak pernah lelah aku berterima kasih, pada para reader yang mau sekedar membaca juga mereview.**

 **Terima kasih... Happy Naruhina Fluffy Days!!**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
